


A Secret Worth Keeping

by Animequeen09



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animequeen09/pseuds/Animequeen09
Summary: Hak is on his way to the Wind Tribe with the shell of a princess. On their way, they encounter a strange girl who begs Hak for his protection.Why does this girl have Yona's eyes?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. The Girl with the Violet Eyes

Hak watched the princess as she slept. He had never seen her eyes so dull as they had been since that night. That life altering night when she had witnessed the murder of her own father. A murder committed by the one she loved most. 

Hak angrily clutched at his sword, his blood boiling with thoughts of Soo-won, the boy he once knew, the boy he once loved. He hadn’t been able to make sense of anything since they had fled the castle three days ago. His destination was his hometown, but he was unsure if the princess could even survive that journey. She was not used to the unpleasant nature of traveling, of camping, of being dirty or in pain. And now, she felt it all at once. Hak wished he could protect her from it, but at the moment, he could only protect her body. He had failed at shielding her from the rest when he had left her side that day.

A snap of a twig brought Hak back to reality, standing and shifting his body to cover the still sleeping princess. His eyes scanned the dark shadows around them. He had been careful, so careful. They had moved from where they had last lit a fire, he had covered all of their steps, all traces of evidence that they had walked this way. How? How did someone find him? The snap had been too loud for any wildlife of these parts, that twig had been broken by a human, Hak was sure of it. 

“I suggest you reveal yourself; I like to look the men I kill in the eye.” Hak kept his voice low, not wanting to alarm the princess or alert others of his presence. He wasn’t sure how many had gathered, but he was hoping it was just one. He felt the princess shift underneath him, eyes fluttering open. Even in the face of danger, the violet orbs were still cold and lifeless. He put a finger to her lips and she slowly nodded. He wished she would show fear. He wished she would show him something. More rustling could be heard and Hak turned his body towards the sound. 

Emerging from the bushes was a small, hooded and cloaked figure. He walked forward slowly and quietly, both hands outraised where Hak could see them. Confusion and surprise fell on Hak, no soldier would give up so easily, especially not one of the royal guard. Nonetheless, Hak pointed his glaive at the figure, flicking the hood off with ease. Behind him, he heard the princess gasp.

Standing before them, was a woman. A woman, or perhaps a girl, no older than Hak himself. She stood tall, her dark violet cloak glinting in the moonlight. Her dress had been made specifically for travel and riding. Over her shoulder, a bow and quiver of arrows rested. She made no move to grab them, staring emotionlessly at Hak. His breath caught in his chest. What was this… familiarity?

“I am relieved to find you are both safe,”

The voice was not one he recognized. She spoke formally and properly, likely a woman of some sort of noble birth. This left Hak even more confused. Why would a random, lower noble’s daughter be concerned with their whereabouts? Why would anyone send a girl after two wanted people, one who was known to be highly dangerous? Nothing was adding up.

Her hair was jet black like his, but the features of her face screamed at him to recognize her. Did he know her? Where had he seen her? Perhaps in the castle? He locked eyes with her and suddenly it clicked. 

Her eyes were identical to the princess. Violet and warm, entrancing him with every small movement. The features of her face mimicked the princess as well, but how could that be? How could any of this be? The King had no heirs besides Yona. His first and only wife had only ever given him his precious Yona. Hak had to be mistaken. In that moment, a small hand grasped his ankle and Hak was reminded of the princess at his feet. 

“Hak… why does she look like me?”

Yona’s voice was small and broken still. She was fearful of the stranger in front of her. Hak didn’t care if the person in front of him was a woman, he wouldn’t hesitate to protect the princess, to cut down any enemy that threatened their safety. To emphasize this resolve, he swung his glaive towards the intruder, who stumbled back. She raised her hands about her face, still not reaching for her bow. In the moonlight, Hak recognized the hilt of a short dagger at the woman's hip. He brought his glaive up above him, ready to deal the final blow, the dagger rushing away any of his doubts. He would kill this woman. This was survival, this was war, this was what it meant to be a fugitive. 

“Please Hak, don’t attack, I don’t mean either of you harm.”

He shouldn’t have been thrown off by the mention of his name. He was well known in the kingdom and surrounding areas. He had created a name for himself long ago. Yet, his sword lowered slightly anyways. He didn’t sense malice coming from her and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Or maybe he just didn't want to murder a woman who had made now move to hurt them.

Keeping his body between the princess and the stranger, he cleared his throat. 

“Tell us your business if you want to keep your head.” His voice was like venom and he relished it. He wouldn’t lower his guard, he wanted her to feel threatened. 

“My name is Hana,” she curtsied slightly before directing her words towards the princess, “you wouldn’t know of me princess, your father kept me a secret from the world.” Hak shifted his weight, blocking the stranger from locking eyes with the princess again. “I worked in the castle as a court lady in training. It was only a cover, for the King to keep me close without exposing the truth.”

Hak was becoming irritated. The lofty way she spoke, the avoidance of the true question, everything was becoming unbearable to him. Everything about the way she carried herself seemed suspicious. 

“Why would my father keep you a secret?” Yona’s voice rang out from behind Hak, reminding him who he was with. She had already suffered enough, had the life sucked from her very soul. He wouldn’t allow her to listen to this nonsense anymore. He lazily swung his sword in front of the girl, causing her to trip back, slight fear flashing across her eyes. 

“Please Hak, please. I came for your protection.” The plea in her voice was genuine, causing Hak to pause, sword half raised. He quirked an eyebrow at her, allowing her to continue. She slowly lifted herself to her feet, brushing the dirt from her skirt before standing tall. 

“I am the bastard daughter of the late King Il and Soo-won is after my head.”


	2. A Traitor Wouldn't...

To say they were surprised would be an understatement. It was clear neither Hak nor the princess believed the girl named Hana. A bastard? King Il would never betray his wife and daughter, let alone his kingdom. It was nonsense. Complete nonsense. Hak nodded as if to confirm his own thoughts. The girl was now leaning up against a tree, keeping her distance from the other two. The princess had not uttered a word, same dead look upon her eyes. She watched Hana with those eyes, tracking back and forth as the girl looked up at the moon. She was studying her. Hak sighed loudly, what a mess. It was all such a mess. 

“I know you don’t want to believe me. You can ask me any questions you want; I’m not going to force you to believe me. I just know I need protection.” Her eyes never moved from the moon; her figure washed in the moonlight. She appeared as if she was sparkling, dark features illuminated. “Hak, you must have your hands full, with the princess, your tribe, and your honor, but I don’t trust anyone else.” Her head turned slightly and again Hak saw those eyes that belonged to Yona. 

“Why would you trust me?”

Hana smiled slightly before returning her face to the moon. If her eyes had closed, Hak would think she was having the most pleasant dream. 

“You truly don’t remember me, do you?” She shrugged her shoulders, as if the situation couldn’t be helped. Was Hak supposed to know her? Hana looked towards the princess, giving that slight smile again, but with a shadow of pain, regret, and an emotion Hak couldn’t name. “Princess, your father had me before he ever married your mother. Never would he be unfaithful to the two of you,” she took a step forward, causing Hak to take a more aggressive stance. Hana responded by crouching down, the princess eyes still following her. “He loved you more than anything. And I’m so sorry for… not being able…” 

The princess stood so abruptly, even Hak was startled. She towered over the crouching Hana, eyes the liveliest he had seen since the castle. 

“I don’t need you to tell me that MY father loved me,” the emphasis on the word cutting even Hak deeply. He felt a mix of pride and pity aimed at the two girls standing in front of him. He chose to stay silent; this was a fight he would not be involved with. A fight he couldn’t protect her from. A fight she wouldn’t want his protection in. 

Hana bowed her head low and Hak didn’t miss the way she grit her teeth as if she had suffered a stinging wound. 

“No, you are right princess.”

Yona crossed closer to the kneeling figure, fire still aflame in her eyes. Hak almost relished in the sight. She was alive, she was fighting. He didn’t care what fueled her, a hairpin or a claimed sister, as long as she lived.

“If my father hid you, how does Soo-won know enough to want your head?” Hana stood up, glancing around as if someone was watching. She raised a finger to her lips. 

“Someone’s close.” 

Hak put out his senses, but he only felt the calmness of the night. A slight shake of his head to the princess and she reeled on the older girl. 

“Avoidance of a question is an admission of guilt in itself,” Yona spat at her. Hana turned from her, as if ignoring her, one hand poised over her quiver of arrows, the other gripping her bow. 

“Your father kept meticulous records for himself, even of my existence. Soo-won found them and confronted me in my servant’s quarters,” she side-stepped closer to the group, bow slightly raised to the darkness. Hak still sensed nothing, but the girl’s serious stance almost made him grab for his glaive. His hand was right above it, still not believing the girls senses. She was just a servant girl, right? 

“I wounded him slightly in my escape,” she tapped her shoulder to indicate the spot she hit the usurper king, “I’m not sure how I survived, but” she glanced at the sky, “the dragons must have been watching over me.”

Hak bit back a snort. The tale of the dragons was no less than a fable, a kid’s story told before bed. He opened his mouth, a sarcastic retort building in his throat when he felt it. 

They weren’t alone. 

Hana snapped her head to the side while Hak took up his weapon, placing his body between the princess and the unknown pursuer. He locked eyes with Hana and almost lost his breath. 

A fire that could rival the princesses stared back at him, a flame that could not be doused. 

A flame of a warrior. 

“Move now, go, take the princess and go!” The urgency left no room for argument, Hak quickly grabbing Yona’s hand and pulling her away from the approaching voices. He turned to say something to Yona and followed her eyes to where they rested on Hana.   
She stood in an exemplary archer stance, arrow poised and ready to sink into flesh at its master’s command. He knew she’d never stand a chance alone, but the grip on his robes reminded him of who he was here to defend, to protect with his dying breath. He turned his back to her, muttering his own apologies for not remembering, not believing…

A liar and a traitor would never put up their own life for another. 

“Is she going to die?”

The quiet and broken voice of the princess had become all too familiar to Hak. He saw her eyes, yet again swimming with tears. He shook his head, unable to tell her the truth they both knew. He heard the sound of arrows leaving a bow, grunts of exhaustion, clang of metal. That girl would only buy them seconds at this rate. Yona suddenly stopped, not even allowing Hak to pull her along. She dug her heels into the dirt, causing Hak’s eyes to widen for fear of their own safety. 

“Princess, we must move now!” He insisted, urgency leaking into his deep tone.

“Hak we have to save her!” Her eyes were wide, her figure shaking in fear. Yet she wouldn’t allow Hak to pull her anymore, she even dodged his attempt to lift her. She reeled on him, grasping at his robes with grief and pleading. He couldn’t hear her muffled voice against his chest. He asked her to repeat herself and she let out a screech. 

“Hak save my sister!” 

It was the word. She could have used the girl’s name, a pronoun, anything. But Yona named the girl in front of them as her sister. He couldn’t deny an order from the princess. He set her down into the bushes, placing a finger over his lips. With a pat of her head, he took off toward the battle. 

There were five soldiers, clad in the King’s crest. There had clearly been seven, but two lay on the ground, arrows dug into their flesh. Hana had tossed away her bow since then, choosing instead to pick up a short dagger. She was mostly dodging, evading the blades that threatened to pierce her skin. A slice of her dagger at an upcoming soldier screamed novice at Hak. She may be skilled with a bow, but her swordsmanship was a far cry from talent. As if to confirm his conclusion, she swung clumsily at an opponent, only to leave her back wide open. Hak was sprinting at his fastest rate, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to block it. 

The sound of a sword slicing through her back would ring in his ears for months. 

The scream that erupted out after would haunt him forever.

He rushed in as Hana collapsed onto the ground, unable to move more. Hak blocked the sword that rushed to take her head. With a smirk and a mischievous glint, he swung his glaive around, sending all the soldiers flying back. He held his glaive out, a challenge to continue, but the soldiers did not move again. His attention came back to the fallen girl. 

Blood was welling from her back, whimpers and sputtering escaping her mouth. A flash of red and Yona was by her side, ignoring Hak’s orders to return to her hiding spot. She stroked the blood-soaked black hair, whispering comforting words as Hana wearily smiled at the princess. Hak could tell that Hana was hiding her excruciating pain for the princess’s own sake. She knew how the princess had suffered. Hak shook his head. 

He wouldn’t allow Yona to see another death.

With great care, he removed his robe and wrapped it around the girl’s wound tightly. She did not protest at the pain that had to have coursed through her when Hak lifted her into his arms. He cradled her in one arm, his other grasping his glaive. If the princess wanted Hana to live, she’d have to walk without his aid. Yona seemed to understand this, following along carefully, eyes never leaving the injured girl.

Hak didn’t know what awaited the fate of the two girl’s that now were undoubtably in his care. But he would protect the princess with his dying breath. 

And he was now indebted to the violet eyed stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are we thinking? Comments/kudos/etc. all apprecaited!


	3. A Wound You Can't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a bit more about Hana's past... next chapter will have a bit more build up, than we are back to the action!

Hana’s eyes fluttered open, a stinging pain radiating around her spine. She tried to shift from where she lay on her belly but paused when she felt a hand laid onto her back. She tensed, wishing she had a weapon to protect herself. She racked her brain for a memory, what had occurred to leave her in such a predicament? Was she captured? 

“Quit fidgeting, you’ll open that gash back up.”

The voice was low yet comforting to her. Hana shifted her head slowly, trying to gain a look at the man. When their eyes met, Hana was sure she was dreaming. The… the Lord General Hak was sitting at her bedside? He watched her with an uninterested expression, glaive resting at his side. 

“I’m not sure why I obeyed you and ran. You were no match for them, and I could have easily defeated them. It,” he broke off, struggling for words while Hana tried to comprehend just what he was trying to say. “It is my fault you were injured. I was on edge about the princess, I wanted to remove her from the situation.” His unchanging eyes met hers and Hana became scared to breathe. “I did not consider your safety and I truly regret it.” His head turned away, any buildup of a moment broken in seconds. 

Her memories slowly returned, taking on the soldiers, Hak coming to her rescue, being carried along, the princess…

The princess’s hand grasping at her own. 

Hana shot up, ignoring the feeling of her new skin being stretched, threatening to crack wide open. Hak stood up after her, placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to bring her back to her cot. She shook him off. 

“I need to leave. They’ll follow me. They’ll get to Yona. I was foolish to ask you to protect me.” She turned, grasping Hak’s hand with a vigor a person of her size should not have been able to summon, especially with such an injury. “Please, take care of her.”

“No, you can’t leave yet!” a small voice called from the doorway. Hana didn’t recognize it, nor the face that it belonged to. A small boy, messy blonde hair and an angelic smile stared back at her. He held a tray in his hands, which explained the delicious smell that had wafted into the room. He scurried next to Hak, bowls threatening to spill over the sides. “Are you feeling better Miss Hana?” 

Hana blinked at them both. None of it made sense. Hak had shown no trust in her mere hours ago, the princess even less so, why were they helping her? She crumpled back down onto the pillows, her body’s adrenaline and strength giving out on her. She felt tears spring to her eyes, but she pushed them down, refusing to show any weakness to these people. 

No one should feel pity for her, in all honesty. The King had treated her well, for an illegitimate daughter. She had been raised in the castle, where the King could watch over her. No one in particular had been granted the title of her mother or family. Hana had never even met her true mother; she had passed soon after Hana was born. So, she was passed from maid to maid, never given much attention, but also never given rules or duties. She grew up like the wind, carefree, going where she pleased. 

Then one day she wandered into the one place that was forbidden: the princess’s quarters. 

She had heard a sniffle from behind the door. It was quiet and faint, Hana’s sharp ears didn’t miss it though. She pushed back the screen and found a small, red headed girl in a slump, crying into her pillow. Hana rushed to her side, unaware of who she was touching. 

“Don’t cry little miss! You’re not alone now!” 

Yona had glanced up at her, confusion evident on her face. But she spared no moment in throwing herself onto Hana, burying her head into her shoulder and continuing to sob. Hana just sat there with her, stroking the flaming red hair and singing a soft lullaby. Slowly, the princess calmed in her arms.

However, the princess never got the chance to respond before the guards came rushing in, dragging the small Hana away. She had called out in fear, kicking and fighting. 

She remembered Hak and Yoo-sun, rushing into the princess as Hana was dragged away. In that moment, she ceased struggling. At least her friend was no longer alone. 

After the incident, the second rule was given to Hana, communicated to her by a trusted advisor. She was never to associate herself with the princess, ever. 

When she grew older, she was given an esteemed position as a lady in training, was able to study and educate herself in whatever she pleased. Sneaking into the armory to train with a bow, learning the trades of medicine and healing from the castle healers, she truly had been given everything. Except the third rule, stole what she longer for most. 

Hana, the hidden daughter of King Il, was never to take a husband or raise a family. 

It’s not that Hana was in love with anyone or had lofty dreams of finding the love of her life and all that. To Hana, such musings were merely fairytales for those who had status and worth. No, her curiosity fell on the word. It was the word, she wanted to understand the meaning of the word. 

Family. 

What was having one like? What was it like to love someone so unconditionally that you would do anything for them? What was it like to call someone home?

Some would think the death of the king would mean her freedom, her freedom to do whatever she pleased, go wherever she wanted, but still Hana was in more danger than she had ever been at the castle. 

And was even more alone. 

A cool cloth was pressed to her forehead, someone brushing her bangs and thoughts away. She opened her eyes and saw again, the small boy staring down at her. 

“Miss Hana has a fever; you need rest and to eat!” He smiled happily as he placed the tray in front of her. “Do you need me to feed you?” Hana shook her head at him, not being able to hide the smile across her face. What a sweet child. 

“What’s your name kid?” She asked as she sat up slowly, noticing that Hak was nowhere to be seen. The child smiled at her and she had to resist pulling at his cherub cheeks.

“I’m Tae-Yeon! Hak’s little brother!” He offered her a bowl of soup to which she graciously accepted. The warmth filled her entirely as she sipped, the smiling face of Tae-Yeon never wavering. He carried his own warmth that rivaled the food. Hana spoke after a moment.

“Hak’s little brother? So, I must be in Wind Tribe territory?” Tae-Yeon nodded vigorously. 

“Yes Miss Hana! Hak brought you and Miss Rina just a few hours ago. You were in quite a bit of pain, so we hurried you off to get treatment.” Miss Rina? Hak must have created an alias for the princess. He didn’t miss a beat. Tae-Yeon gestured towards the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. “The wound should heal soon, but you lost a lot of blood, so please be careful.” 

The door to her room opened, drawing the attention of the other two. Hana almost thought it was a fever dream, the red-haired girl in front of her was merely an illusion of her sickened mind. As the flash of red ran at her, Hana felt her body tense, as if ready to receive a punishment for getting too close. But the hands that touched hers were small and soft, warmth encompassing every part of her soul. Hana’s vision was blurry, so she squinted at the figure of Yona, kneeling in front of her, face wracked with concern. 

Was this truly the princess? Why did she feel so, different? 

“Hana, I am indebted to you. You risked your life for us.” The princess bowed her head into Hana’s hand. Hana summoned her strength and squeezed. 

“Hush now, Lady Rina. You may have been better off having Hak handle it. No need spilling tears for someone like me.” Hana pushed herself up slowly, before running a hand through the princess’s hair. The action itself felt illegal, but she couldn’t help it. The girl was just 16. She was a child, who had suffered too much already. 

“What a stubborn patient we have Tae-Yeon.” Hak called from the doorway, appearing as if by magic. Hana quickly removed her hand from Yona’s head and straightened her back as it screamed out in protest. She had to remember her place.

“Lord Hak, I thank you for your hospitality and protection, but I really must be leaving.” She pushed herself to a standing position, painfully aware that her bandages were the only thing keeping her covered. She grabbed at the clothes folded neatly in the corner. A deep purple traveling dress and red cloak, perfect for the journey to come. Aware of the eyes following her around in the room, Hana felt her body grow hot. She had spent her life blending in to survive and now, an entire room of people were watching her. She lifted the dress over her and hissed at the stinging from her wound. 

“Miss Hana, you’re reopening your wound! You must rest for now!” Hana ignored the small boy’s voice, continuing the hard act of dressing herself. Her vision blurred further, her body swaying against the mistreatment. She needed to leave. She couldn’t breathe. A hand found its way onto her shoulder. 

“Lady Rina, you look pale. Tae-Yeon, please escort her back to her room for some supper. I’ll see to things here.” Hak’s breath was dangerously close to her as he relayed his orders, his figure towering over her. Hana’s strength was leaving her as her breath quickened. What was this baseless fear? 

The sound of a door closing spurred Hak’s words. “They’re gone now, you’re alone, just breathe.” Was she that easy to read? Had it been that obvious that the attention of a room had caused her to panic. He led her weakening body back to the futon, her own legs giving way, forcing her to lie down. “Your skin is burning, please, stop pushing yourself like an idiot.” 

“Lord Hak, please... I must… leave.” Her breath was ragged and her skin burning. Her hand opened and closed, angrily searching for something to hold onto. When Hak placed it on his chest, Hana found the courage to meet his eyes. 

“They won’t touch either of you here. You’ll die if you leave now. Stop pushing and use your brain. The Wind Tribe will keep you safe.” Her whole being wanted to protest him. But as he looked down upon her, a gentleness about him she had only witnessed once before, she found her whole body relaxing. 

“I’ll stay until I’m healed.” Hana’s eyes flickered close, her hand falling limp to the side. Exhaustion had won, much to Hak’s relief. He watched her for a moment, trying to remember how he was supposed to know her. 

An illegitimate daughter, a secret one at that. Between Soo-won’s betrayal, the princess, and now this mystery girl, Hak was never going to be able to rest peacefully again. 

The girl shifted in her sleep, muttering about needing to leave. Hak let out a quiet laugh as he stood to exit. He looked down at the girl with an affectionate grin.

“Stubborn girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D I enjoyed writing the flash back bits of this one. How do you think Hak and Hana know each other?

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, another story for me to balance with my others. I hope it is received well!


End file.
